I'm Just A Weapon
by taylor.simard.3
Summary: Maka makes a mistake at Kidd's party, And Soul gets mad. So mad he cuts her off. When Maka is giving up trying to get Soul's attention, will she go to the one person who she made the mistake with? (Sucky Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's POV**

"Don't forget about my party tonight guys, it's going to be huge!"

Kidd exclaims moving his hands up for emphasis.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

I said smiling. Kidd throws great parties, and we all have been stressed lately. We need a break.

"Okay, see you guys at 8."

He smiled then left with Liz, and Patty . Black Star and Tsubaki left after that.

"Do you think Kidd will get drunk again like last time?"

Soul questioned as we walked home.

"I don't know, he was really sick the next day and said he would never drink again."

Soul chuckled.

"He's such a light weight, He barley had a beer and he was throwing up in the bathroom."

"Some people handle alcohol differently Soul, some people aren't like you who can get shit faced and not get sick."

"I have a talent."

I rolled my eyes,

"You have a drinking problem."

I mumbled as I opened the door to our apartment. Soon enough Soul and I were getting ready. I'm going to have fun tonight. I'm going out of my comfort zone and letting loose.

**At The Party**

"Hey Kidd."

I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh hey Maka, glad you made it."

The music was loud. The air smelt like beer and weed. And Black Star has already started a drinking contest with Soul. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Wow Maka, you look gorgeous."

Liz said. I smiled. I was wearing a crop top that Patty bought me for my birthday and some jeans I had laying around.

"Thanks, I didn't know what to wear so I just threw this on."

Tsubaki smiled,

"Trying to impress some one?"

She asked teasingly. I blushed.

"No, I just won't ever wear this again and I didn't want to put Patty's gift to waste."

I said fast with my head down. All the girls laughed. I'm screwed. Some time into the party every one was drunk. And I mean EVERYONE. Even Tsubaki. I was standing in the kitchen talking to Soul when Kidd came up,

"Hey Maka, would you like to dance?"

He asked as he held his hand out. I smiled.

"Sure Kidd."

I grabbed his hand and he led up to the dance floor. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was Kidd so close to my face. But all I know is I was attracted to Kidd. He looked so sexy dancing. The way he held my waist. The way he whispered things in my ear. The way he was right in this moment. I lost all sense of reality.

"Wanna go some where quieter?"

He whispered in my ear. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and started to walk up stairs. Just then Soul popped up.

"Where are you going Maka?"

He asked slightly pissed. Pissed? Why is he pissed?

"I'm going to uh...go somewhere with Kidd."

He crossed his arms.

"Where?"

I shrugged as I was pulled along. Not knowing what I was getting my self into...

**What do you think? Was it good? This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. I'm really nervous. Please review and leave comments and suggestions. Anything that can make this story better. Til next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning **

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding. I was laying on a soft and comfy...chest?...I opened my eyes and saw Kidd. He was completely shirtless. When I looked down I saw I was naked, and that means one thing. Kidd was too. I started to panic. Kidd and I...we...oh God! I tried getting away from his grip. He only moaned and pulled me closer.

"Kidd."

His eyes shot open.

"Maka..."'

He looked around.

"Did we?..."

I nodded. He sighed as he sat up.

"Maka I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't do anything awful to you I-"

"Kidd, it's okay, we were both drunk."

I said awkwardly. He nodded.

"I should be going, I'll see you in school."

I got up and quickly gathered my things and left.

**At Home**

He spoke right when I walked through the door.

"Look who finally decided to come home."

Soul said sarcastically.

"Morning Soul, how are you?"

I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Like you care."

He got up from the couch.

"What's wrong? You seem mad."

She laughed darkly.

"Yeah well I am."

"Why?"

I asked concerned. He just blew me off and snickered.

"Ask your boyfriend."

**I know it's short but I just wanted to do a quick update! I hope you like this chapter! Please Review and Comment! Leave suggestions to make this story better! Feedback really helps! Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Redo

**I think I'm going to redo chapter three, only the ending though. I feel like I rushed into it so I'll be reposting it in the next thirty minutes :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Monday**

Soul has ignored me all weekend. He won't tell me what's wrong. Everything I do makes him madder. As I walked into class my eyes immediately connected to Kidd's. I have been ignoring his texts this weekend. It's really awkward now. Could me sleeping with Kidd making Soul mad? But why would he be mad? He has sluts walking in and out of our apartment all the time. He shouldn't care who I'm with just like I try to push out who he is with. As I took my usual seat Soul looked away. He had his hands behind his head. His feet were on the table. And he looked general pissed. I was about to say something but then he spoke.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it."

"Soul..."

"Stop."

As class started I couldn't focus. All I could think about was Soul. I felt his soul. All I could feel was anger and betrayal. Was it because of me?...

**After Class**

"Hey Maka!"

Kidd shouted before I could talk to Soul.

"Oh, hey Kidd..."

I said quietly.

"Um...you've been ignoring my texts...I hope that we're still okay..."

"Yeah, we're okay Kidd, don't worry, I don't blame you, and to be honest, I didn't mind anything we did."

I looked down and blushed. Did I really just say that?

"Me neither..."

"I'll call you later Kidd, bye."

He waved before I left.

**Months Later**

Things have only been getting worse. Soul won't even look at me anymore. He's been coming home late every night. Well, I'm sick of it. When he comes home I'm going to confront him.

**An Hour Later**

I heard the door opening. I also heard giggling. A girl. I stood up and saw Soul and some hooker walking through the door. I walked over to them and started to shove her out.

"Okay bye now, we won't be seeing you around here anymore."

I slammed the door in her face.

"What the fuck was that Maka?!"

Soul shouted angrily.

"So now you talk to me? After months of silence...NOW YOU TALK TO ME?!"

I screamed. He stood there frozen for a second. Only a second.

"Who are you to get mad at me?! What about what you did?!"

"What did I do Soul?! What did I do to make you hate me?!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH KIDD!"

"SO?! WHY DO YOU CARE WHO I SLEPT WITH?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU HAVE GIRLS HERE ALL THE TIME AND YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING!"

By this point we were full on screaming. All of Death City could hear.

"YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN! YOU ALWAYS TRY AND PUSH THEM AWAY!"

I brought my voice down a little.

"Sorry I don't want to hear "Oh yeah! Right there baby! Yeah fuck me!" All night long!"

He looked pissed.

"If you don't like it then why are you still here?! Why are you still my partner?!"

Does he want me gone?...

"If you don't want me to be your partner then just say it..."

I whispered with my head down. When he didn't say anything I nodded.

"Fine."

I walked to my room and grabbed some stuff I needed. I put them in a suitcase. When I was done packing I walked over to the door.

"Maka..."

"I'm staying at Kidd's till I can find my own apartment."

"Maka what are yo-"

I held my hand up to silence him.

"You know what Soul, I don't want to hear it, you can shove your bullshit up your ass because I'm done."

I turned around and walked to the door. When I left I made my way to Kidd's. I hope he takes me in. He's nice to me. He actually makes me feel like a human unlike Soul. All he does is make fun of me and put me down. I'm done with it. I'm done with him. I need to move on and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I walked up to the big house. Letting a breath out before I rang the door bell. Not a minute later I was face to face with him.

"Kidd...I need a place to stay..."

**Okay, I had to redo it because I rushed everything. I'm going to take it slow from now on, I hope you guys liked it, and thank you for all the Reviews I got, it really encourages me to keep writing! Til next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

"Maka...are you okay? Have you been crying?"

I nodded as I looked down. If felt his hands tug on my shoulders. I was being pushed into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What did Soul do?"

The way he said it scared me. He sounded angry. Hate dripped form his voice.

"We got into a fight...I left..."

He hugged me tighter before he looked at me.

"Come on, lets get you inside."

He walked me into the house with his arm still around me.

"Do you need anything?"

I shook my head.

"All I want to do is sleep."

He nodded and brought me to a bedroom.

"My guest room is going under construction so you can sleep in here if you like, I'll take the couch."

"No, no, this is your house I'll take the couch."

He looked at me.

"Maka, you had a rough night, you need a nice warm bed."

I nodding knowing he wasn't taking no for an answer. I went to the bed and got under the covers. I was already in my pajamas so I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes. Sleep Maka...sleep...The bed caved in. Arms went around my waist.

"Kidd?..."

"Shhh...just go to sleep Maka..."

But I couldn't my mind was racing.

"Maka?.."

"Yeah Kidd?"

I could tell he was hesitant.

"Would you like to go with me?..."

"Kidd...are you serious?"

I was now facing him. He looked down.

"I understand if you don't want too...I've liked you for a long time..."

"Sure..I'll go out with you..."

He smiled a little.

"Thank you."

I laughed a little.

"No need to thank me, I should be thanking you."

He pulled me down to his chest. I smiled inhaling his scent. He rubbed his hand on my hip. God Kidd. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Then my lips. When we broke away he was smiling.

"Beautiful..."

**Next Morning**

When I woke up I decided to take a shower. Thank God it's Saturday. I don't have to see Soul. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. When it did I stepped in. I let the warm water cascade over my aching body. As I was shampooing I heard the door opening and clothes being scattered around the floor.

"Who's there?"

I asked wiping my eyes from soup. I heard the shower curtain being opened. I froze. I felt arms go around my waist. I blushed knowing who it was.

"Kidd."

I felt the smirk.

"Yes?"

I blushed harder.

"Y-you're...n-naked..."

"Haven't you seen me naked at the party when..."

My face was like a tomato.

"I never actually seen...one..."

I heard a small laugh.

"Take a look."

I started to look over to the side slowly. I caught a little bit before I turned my head and squealed.

"That wasn't a look Maka."

**Soul's POV**

"So she just left?"

Black Star asked sitting across from me.

"Yeah...she was yelling...I was yelling...I said some stuff I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, just talk to her at school, give her a couple of days to settle down."

I nodded listening to him. For the first time he was right. I need to give her space

**How was it? Did you like it? Please Review and don't forget to leave suggestions, anything to make this story better! I can't believe all the reviews I've been getting! You guys are amazing! You really encourage me to write! Till next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Maka's POV**

When Kidd and I got out of the shower we both got dressed and made our way downstairs.

"Maka, I have an errand I need to run but feel free to make yourself comfortable, have something to eat."

"Okay, see you later."

He smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Bye love."

I blushed when he said that. I walked into the dining room and saw Liz and Patty.

"Maka? When did you get here?"

Liz asked.

"Um, last night, Soul and I had a fight so Kidd said I could stay here till I find a new apartment."

"Apartment? Are you moving out Maka?"

I nodded looking at the table.

"I can't go back to him..."

She looked at me sadly. Everyone knows how Soul can be so this isn't THAT surprising. I just hope when I go and get my stuff he doesn't cause a scene.

**Two Hours Later**

"Maka?!"

I heard Kidd call out. I was currently watching TV.

"In here!"

I heard him walking. When he got into the room he had a huge smile on his face.

"What's up with Kidd?"

"I have amazing news!"

He exclaimed practically jumping.

"What is it?"

He sat down next to me. He took my hand and put keys in it.

"What is this?"

"I found you an apartment."

"WHAT?!"

He smiled.

"It's close to school and the library, it's small but it's good for one person."

"Oh Kidd..."

I pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't have to do this, I could have found one myself."

"Maka, it's okay really, I'm honored to help you, you deserve to be taken care of for once, let me take

care of you Maka."

A tear slipped out of my eye. How didn't I see this in Kidd before?

"Kidd..."

"Shh...it's okay...everything will be okay."

**Monday**

As Kidd, Liz, Patty, and I walked into school we all got stares. I heard whispering. When we got to mine and Souls locker (just imagine every weapon and meister has to share a locker) we started to take my things out. We made sure we got there early so I didn't have to see Soul.

When we got everything out we went to Kidd's locker and started to put my stuff in. Symmetrically I may add. Then I went to go talk to Professor Stein to see if I could get a new weapon.

**Soul's POV**

"I don't see her at our locker Black Star."

"Maybe she's late."

He said trying to lighten the mood. I sighed as I went to our locker to get my books. I opened the locker and it was practically empty. She moved out...I just stared. Then I heard the whispers.

"I heard they were dating."

"What? Maka and Kidd? Really?"

My eyes widened. Maka and Kidd are dating?

"I can't believe Kidd is dating Maka, honestly, he could do better."

And that's when I tuned those girls out and went on a search for Maka.

**Maka's POV**

"I'm sorry Maka, it's too late in the year and plus you have a partner, why do you need a new one?"

Stein asked fixing his glasses.

"It's a long story...I can't be Soul's partner anymore."

He sighed as the bell rang.

"We'll talk about this another time."

I groaned as I walked to Kidd. He was waiting by the door way. I shook my head as I got close.

"I'm sorry Maka."

He kissed my head. We walked to his seat. My head was on his shoulder. Liz and Patty soon joined. And that's when I saw him. Those red eyes boring into me. I couldn't stand it so I looked away.

In the middle of class my phone vibrated. I looked at it.

"You're really leaving?**"**

**How was it? Did you like it? Who do you want Maka to end up with? Don't worry the ending is LOOONG away but I was just curious, and what do YOU want to see happen? Please tell me!**

**Till next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Kidd looked over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, just ignore him."

I nodded then blocked his number. Kidd saw me fuming. He knows that Soul and I are close. Honestly, I told Soul stuff I never told Tsubaki. And I told her everything. Soul was the one there taking care of me when I got sick. When I felt sad. He made me laugh. He never did like seeing me cry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Kidd giving me a slight smile. I tried smiling back but I couldn't find it in me. Am I doing the right thing? Cutting him off like he was nothing? Because he wasn't. He's not. He's my best friend. He was practically my everything. Am I a bad person?

**After Class**

"Maka, you sure you're okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine Kidd, I'm going to find Tsubaki, I'll talk to you later."

I smiled slightly. Before I walked away Kidd grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers together, leaned down and kissed me. So deeply and lovingly I melted. And in front of every one. Like he was showing me off. When we broke apart he connected our foreheads and kissed my nose. I smiled.

"Bye Kidd."

He smiled as I walked away. I walked all around the school but ended up at the library. And to my delight Tsubaki was there.

"Oh hey Maka, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I'm sorry, things kind of went...bad..."

She sighed.

"Was it Soul again?"

I looked down and nodded. She grabbed my hand.

"What happened?"

I sniffled.

"You remember Kidd's party? Well, Kidd and I slept together, Soul got really mad and started to ignore me to the point where I just had it, we got in a huge fight, I left and went to Kidd's, I don't know if someone told you but...we're kind of dating, and I really like him, he's so nice and he treats me with respect, he treats me like I'm fragile, like I'm going to break at any second, the way I always wanted to be treated by a guy."

She nodded taking all the information in.

"Do you see a future with Kidd?"

I thought. Could I possibly marry him when we're older? Have kids? Die together?

"I think Tsubaki...he makes me really happy."

She nodded.

"Then do what makes you happy, if that's being with Kidd, then be with him, if he truly cares about you then that's all that matters."

I nodded listening to her.

"Thank you so much Tsubaki."

I got up from my seat and hugged her. She smiled.

"No problem."

**After School**

After the day was done Kidd, Liz, Patty, and I were walking home.

"I can't wait till Friday, I can finally move into the apartment, thank you again Kidd."

He laughed.

"Please stop thanking me, it was really nothing."

I smiled as I was being pulled into his chest. He smelt so good.

"I have to repay you somehow."

He stopped walking and held my shoulders.

"Fine then, if you insist, we should go on a date tonight."

"And how is this benefiting you taking me out?"

"Because, I'll be with you."

I smiled. He is really something.

**Later That Night**

Apparently Kidd's idea of a date was sitting in the kitchen at 10 o'clock at night (to make sure we were alone) and blindfolding me, and feeding me sorted fruit.

"Okay...open."

We were sitting on the floor. Legs tangled together. I could feel his breath. I opened my mouth as I bit down on the fruit. I chewed.

"Strawberry."

I could feel the smirk.

"Correct."

I smiled slightly.

"Okay, next."

I felt his lips. There was something on them so I licked it up.

"Mmm...raspberry."

I felt him nod. Then he kissed me again. More intense this time. He removed the blindfold as he laid us down. I moaned slightly and so did he as he rubbed my hip. We pulled away. He looked deep into my eyes and sighed.

"A person like you deserves to be loved...and I want to give you that love...but only if you let me.."

**Hey people! What do you think? Who wants a love scene next chapter? I've been reading all of the reviews and you guys are insane! All of you are so nice and I love the feed back! It really makes me happy! Please leave a comment and suggest somethings you want to see! Till next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Kidd was kissing my neck. Hitting my sweet spot.

"Kidd..."

I was whimpering. He kept kissing and rubbing. Things were getting really hot. I was in the process of taking off his shirt when...

"No...I can't do this..."

He sat up and fixed his shirt.

"Kidd?"

"You deserve better, you don't deserve to be made love to on a dirty kitchen floor."

He looked disgusted in himself.

"Kidd it's okay."

"No it's not, I have been trying to be good for you but I can't do anything right."

He looked down ashamed. Those words broke me.

"Don't ever say that Kidd, you've been treating me better than I deserve, you got an apartment for me, you gave me food, a roof over my head, so don't say you're not good enough because you're perfect."

I moved closer and hugged him tight. He hugged back slowly.

"Kidd...you make me happy...no one could ever do that..."

"You really mean it?"

I looked at him and nodded. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back slightly. He was shaking a bit.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

He nodded as he stood up and gave me his hand. I smiled and took it as we walked through the hallway, up the stairs and to his room. I hope sleep will help him feel better.

**Friday**

Today I'm moving into my new apartment. The only thing bad about that is I still have to get my stuff from Soul's an- Soul's apartment. Kidd insisted he went with me. But he's gonna stay in the hallway. When we got there I got my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. There he was sitting on the couch looking down, staring.

He heard me come in.

"Maka?.."

I just ignored him and went to my room. Since I already packed my clothes and shoes. All I had to get was my books, and other personal items. I heard steps coming.

"Maka...what are you doing? You haven't been home all week...I heard you and Kidd were dating...is that true?"

I nodded not saying anything.

"Please don't leave...I don't want you to leave."

"Too bad Soul, you should of that about that when you were saying you didn't want me to be your partner."

"I never said that!"

He said raising his voice.

"Really?! Cause all I remember is you pushing me away! I have had it with your selfish attitude! You want to be alone then be alone!"

I slammed some books in a box and started to walk out.

"MAKA!"

Soul yelled as he grabbed my arm.

"Get off of me!"

I screamed trying to get his grip to loosen but it was no use.

"You're my partner! How could you leave me?! Don't go Maka!"

The box fell to the floor as I was being pinned to the wall.

"Why Kidd?! Why Kidd huh?! Is he better than me?!"

His gripped tightened.

"Soul you're hurting me!"

He screamed.

"TELL ME!"

"AHHHH!"

He literally had a death grip on me. And it was only getting tighter.

"Let her go. Now."

Kidd came in with the most terrifying face I have ever seen. When Soul didn't let go Kidd got closer.

"I said let her go!"

He grabbed Soul's shoulders and pulled him away. I sighed feeling the blood rush to my wrists.

"Let's go Maka."

Kidd said in demanding voice. He scared me. I grabbed the box. I walked passed Soul as Kidd stared him down. As we left Kidd slammed the door then ran to me.

"Maka! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine Kidd, can we just get to my apartment?"

I started to walk.

"Maka."

I ignored him as I kept walking.

"Maka!"

He shouted. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm fine Kidd, let's go."

"No! You're not fine! Look at what he did to your wrists!"

A tear slipped.

"Well maybe I deserve it! You saw how he was in there! Maybe I deserve to be punished!"

He grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"Don't you ever say that again you hear me?! Never! You don't deserve any of this hurt you're feeling! Stop blaming yourself!"

I looked down. All the tears started to rush out of my eyes before I could blink. I felt the box being moved and Kidd pulling me into his arms. I cried harder.

"Please don't cry...I can't stand seeing you like this...please...stop..."

He stroked my back soothingly. I sighed. Just calm down Maka. I let out one more breath before I let go of Kidd and wiped my eyes.

"Better?"

I nodded. He patted my back, picked up the box and we left.

**Two Days Later**

Kidd helped me move everything into my apartment. He also made sure everything was symmetrical. I let him just to make him happy. After that small fight Kidd and I had, we've been kind of distant. And It doesn't help he's going on a mission.

"Do you have to go?"

He nodded.

"My father said I was the only one that could handle it."

I looked down. I don't want him to go.

"Hey, I'll be back in a couple of days, when I get back we can go on a date...have some fun..."

He smirked as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back letting him know I...I think I love him.

"Please...be safe."

"I will darling, I have to go, bye love."

"Bye Kidd."

He kissed me one last time before he left. I closed the door and locked it. I'm alone.

**One Hour Later**

There was a knock on my door. I sighed as I got up and opened it.

"Oh hey Tsubaki."

"Uh hi Maka, can I come in? Like, now?"

She was frantic.

"Yeah."

I opened the door wider as she rushed in and closed the door, locking it in the process.

"Tsubaki, what's going on?"

"Umm, okay I'll just tell you, Soul's on his way over here."

"What?! How does he know where I live?!"

She sighed.

"Black Star."

I groaned. Just as I was about to sit down there was a huge bang on the door. It was so loud it was like thunder.

"MAKA OPEN THE DOOR!"

I froze. His voice. I never heard anything like it.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

I looked at Tsubaki. She put her finger to her lips saying don't do anything.

"MAKA! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE? LIKE I'M NOTHING TO YOU?! AM I THAT EASY TO THROW AWAY? DAMN IT MAKA OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

His voice sounded like he was crying. There was another loud bang on the door.

"MAKA PLEASE! TALK TO ME!"

The bangs were getting louder. I looked at Tsubaki and mouthed "Don't tell Kidd". She nodded.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO MAKA?! I'M ON MY KNEES! I'M BEGGING YOU! COME HOME!"

I just broke down. I screamed.

"LIKE THIS WASN'T HARD ENOUGH! JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANY MORE?!"

"DON'T DO THIS MAKA! DO LEAVE ME!"

I groaned screaming louder.

"I HATE YOU!"

Then all went silent. And I blacked out for the night.

**Hey guys! So did you like this chapter? Sorry no Kidd and Maka action, maybe next chapter? But I want all of your guys opinion for this chapter. It was kind of hard to write. Till next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

When I woke up my head was pounding. I looked to my side and saw Tsubaki sitting in my desk chair.

"Mmm...what happened?..."

She came over and sat on the bed.

"Soul came over, he was yelling, and you said you hated him."

I sighed sitting up.

"He has to complicate everything."

"He misses you Maka."

"He dosesn't miss me."

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then why was he acting that way?"

I shrugged. If Soul really cared then he wouldn't of driven me away.

"He shouldn't have said he didn't want me to be his partner."

"Ha, Maka, I wish you could see how much Soul needs you."

I scoffed.

"He doesn't need me, he has his own line of sluts that can make him happy."

He just needs to face facts and realize I'm not going back to him.

**Monday**

It was so weird not having Kidd here. I miss him so much. I feel so alone. I've been getting looks from everyone. I just want to go home. When I got to class I heard a certain someone call my name.

"Leave me alone."

I felt a hand go on my shoulder and swing me around.

"Just listen to me for two seconds."

I groaned.

"All because Kidd isn't here doesn't mean you can harass me Soul."

He sighed.

"I'm not trying to harass you, I'm trying to apologize, I hate the fact that you left, I can't handle not having you around...you're my best friend..."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to convince me."

He grabbed my hand.

"Then lets hang out, just like old times."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You said you needed convincing, lets watch a movie at your apartment later, and try to become friends again."

I know he isn't going to give up.

"Fine, but no funny business."

He smiled.

"Okay, see you later."

I'm such an idiot.

**Later That Night**

Why am I so nervous? It's just asshole Soul? But I can't help but feel like he's going to try something. Just then the door bell rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hey Maka."

"Hi Soul."

I walked into the living room with him following. I took out a random movie and put it in. I shut off the lights then sat down next to Soul. Everything was so awkward. Not fighting with him now is weird to me. I couldn't even concentrate on the movie. I was way to nervous. And I had a reason to be. Because he was staring at me through the whole thing. I looked over at him. He was getting closer to me. Too close.

"Soul! What are you doing?!"

I shouted as I pushed him away.

"Maka, you drive me insane!"

He pulled on my arm. I fell into his chest. He was leaning down. I panicked. I pushed him with all my might a got up.

"Soul stop it!"

I went into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter.

"But what if I don't want to stop?"

He asked as he entered the kitchen. I started to back away while he was getting closer. He cornered me.

"Stop this right now."

I demanded. He got close to my face.

"And what if I don't?"

He whispered in a husky voice. I started to look for an exit. There was none. He had me.

"Don't do this."

He kissed my cheek.

"All I want to do is kiss you Maka, can I kiss you?"

"No! I'm with Kidd!"

I shouted shocked at what he just said.

"So? It's just an innocent kiss, what harm will it do?"

Just then he leaned in and kissed me. He was urging for me to kiss back. He grabbed my butt and squeezed. And that's when I had it. I slapped him as hard as I could. He grabbed his cheek in pain.

"Ah fuck Maka!"

"Get out!"

He looked out me.

"What?"

"Get out of my fucking house now!"

I started to push him out of the door. I slammed it in his face and locked it. My chest was heaving and the tears were slipping. I slid down the door holding my head in my hands. I'm so filthy.

**Days Later**

I didn't go to school for three days. I've been laying in bed waiting for Kidd to come home. I want Kidd. I want him to hold me. I cried my self to sleep every night since the incident with Soul. How could he do that? Just come on to me like that? He's been blowing up my phone. So, I blocked him. I blocked him out. It was 10 at night and I was exhausted. I curled up in bed waiting for sleep to take over.

**Later...**

I felt the bed sink in. Hand on my waist. And the scent that I longed for. I opened my eyes and saw those golden ones staring back at me.

"Kidd..."

"Hi my love."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you so much Kidd..."

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you too darling."

I pulled away. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back immediately. His hands were rubbing my sides and mine were tugging at his shirt. He leaned us back and got on top of me. I moaned slightly as he bit my lip.

"Maka...I-"

"Shh...Kidd, will you do me a favor?"

He looked into my eyes.

"Anything..."

"Make love to me Kidd...I want you..."

He kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure you want this Maka?"

I nodded kissing his neck. He wasted no time taking off my shirt and throwing it on the floor. He leaned down and kissed my neck. Making me moan his name.

"Mmm...Kidd..."

I reached my hands down and started to unbutton his shirt. When I was done I slid it off his shoulders and threw it with my shirt. I looked at his chest. There were scars and bruises.

"Kidd!"

I exclaimed. Making him stop. He looked at me.

"They don't hurt anymore."

I sighed as he continued the assault on my neck. He moved lower kissing in between my breasts. I moaned at every kiss he planted. His hands snaked around to my back, trying to get my bra off. When it was, it was discarded with the other clothes. He cupped my boobs, massaging them gently. I panted and moaned. He then leaned down and took on of my nipples in his mouth.

"Ha...Kidd..."

I could feel the smirk playing on his lips. He unlatched his mouth as he treated the other on the same. I took my hands from his back and reached for his belt. I tried to undo his pants but the position we were in it was hard. I groaned getting angry. Kidd laughed as he took off his pants and tossed it some where unknown. I looked down and saw his manhood. Standing tall and pretty. He reached his hands down and slid off my night shorts with my panties. His hand went to my wet core. He laughed.

"I barely even touched you and you're all wet."

He then kissed me again, playing with my bundle of nerves. I moaned into his mouth.

"Kidd..."

"Yes Maka?"

He asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I-haa..I-"

"You what?"

He said mockingly. I groaned getting frustrated.

"Kidd, just do it already haa..."

"Do what Maka?"

He rubbed faster.

"Kidd just fuck me."

"As you wish."

He removed his hand, then sat in between my legs. He slowly entered me, making sure not to hurt me. As he started with a slow pace I moaned. He felt so good.

"Ah...Maka...feels...good.."

He moaned into my ear. That caused me to moan louder.

"Faster Kidd..."

Once I said that. There was no going back. He started to pound into me. I screamed. He groaned. The faster he went, the faster my climax was coming.

"Kidd I-"

"Me too."

He went max speed. The bed was shaking and hitting the wall. I was screaming and cursing. Kidd was holding in his profanity. With a quick thrust he hit the special spot that made me lose it. And I came. I screamed the words I never thought possible.

"Ah! Kidd! I love you!"

He came a second later and yelled.

"I love you too Maka!"

He collapsed on top of me. Kissing my shoulder. Our breaths were shallow. He had enough energy to roll off of me. It was silent for many minutes. The only thing that was heard was panting. I looked over at Kidd. He was smiling.

"You're so beautiful Maka..."

I smiled.

"Kidd I-"

"Shhh...you don't need to say it, I love you honey."

I put my arms around him and smiled.

"I love you too."

He kissed my neck. And as soon as that happened. Sleep took over.

**Soul's POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Them thrusting together. Panting and moaning. And the unthinkable happened.

"Ah! Kidd! I love you!"

"I love you too Maka!"

So do I...

**Hey people! What do you think? Was it good? Sorry if it wasn't, lemons aren't my strong suit. Anyway! Don't forget to Review and leave a suggestion for this story to make it better! Till next time! :)**


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer went ape shit and completely shut down, so now I'm using my sister's computer. But I will be updating in a little. I was also thinking about making a Black Butler fanfic. What do you guys thing? Who here has watched Black Butler? Tell me if you have so we can fangirl about how hot Ciel is. Till next time! :)


	11. Chapter 9

**Morning**

**Maka's POV**

The alarm clock rang, singling it was time to get ready for school. Ugh. I sat up and stretched my arms out. Then I felt kisses being peppered on my back. I smiled.

"Good morning Kidd."

"Morning darling."

I sighed.

"I don't want to go to school."

Kidd sat up.

"Yeah...speaking of that, Tsubaki called me last night before I came home, she mentioned you haven't been in school for a couple of days...is something wrong?"

I have to tell him don't I?...I better get it over with...

"Kidd...I talked to Soul the other day...he said he was sorry and he wanted to hang out with me like old times...but...I guess he had something else in mind because...he..he kissed me..."

Silence. Where is it? Where was the exploding? The yelling? The crying?...I turned around.

"Kidd?..."

"So that asshole thinks it's okay to make a move on you while I'm away? He has a lot of balls to do that, he's going to regret ever touching you...I swear it."

His voice was deep and dark. I have never heard him talk like that. It scared me immensely.

"Kidd?..."

I was shaking. Tears were pooling my eyes. Is he going to hurt me? He looked up at me and something changed. Like he was knocked out of a trance.

"Maka..."

"Kidd don't do anything stupid, it was completely harmless, I swear."

I was pulled into his chest.

"I'm not letting him touch you."'

**School**

It was lunch time and our whole group was gathered at one table. It's been awhile.

"Hey guys, I think we should all hang out tonight! It's been to long!"

Tsubaki said happily.

"Yeah, you guys can come over to my apartment, we can watch a movie or something."

I suggested.

"Okay! It's a deal!"

She exclaimed.

**Later**

When everyone arrived that night it was kind of awkward. Especially with me and Soul.

"How about we play truth or dare?"

Liz suggested. We all exchanged glances and agreed on it. We sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Okay, who's first?"

I asked.

"I'll go first!"

Patty shouted happily. She thought.

"Liz! I dare you to...punch Kidd in the face!"

"Okay!"

She got up and made her way over to him.

"Wait Liz, think about th-"

She punched him square in the jaw.

"OW DAMN IT LIZ!"

She laughed.

"Sorry Kidd, I was dared."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Okay my turn...umm...Black Star, kiss Tsubaki."

Liz teased. We all know they like each other. And they are cute together.

"Um...okay..."

he said nervously. We all waited. When he finally kissed her, it was so cute and gentle. It was so unlike him. I smiled a little.

"Okay..well..MY TURN!"

He shouted. I sighed.

"Soul...I..I dare you to...kiss the prettiest girl in the room!"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid boys. Just then I was being tugged into someones arms. And I was being kissed by...SOUL! I pushed away from him in complete shock. I slapped him across the face and got up. It was dead silent in the room. I walked to my bedroom and slammed the door. What game is he playing?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! My computer just got fixed! So I'm back! Did you like this chapter? I love all the reviews I've been getting from you guys! You really motivate me! All of you are awesome and I love you guys! Til next time! :)**


End file.
